


Poem for Mom

by Proudtobeinvisible



Series: Something From Life [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Healthy Relationships, Parent-Child Relationship, Poem for Mom, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudtobeinvisible/pseuds/Proudtobeinvisible
Summary: I wrote this for mother's day last year, and today just made me realize how much I love and care for my mom.  So why not share it?
Series: Something From Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015689
Kudos: 1





	Poem for Mom

With remembrances of the creation of things in school to take back home to you

The pocket of love within your room, to the boxes of things within the closet that you refuse to part with. 

The small pictures you look at when you think I’m not awake you hold up beside my face, comparing the small baby you made to the body I create now and maintain. 

Baby blankets and dolls you guilt me into holding tight through the night, the small picture books I dig out when cleaning and show it to you. 

Pictures of you and me before I realized that you didn’t look like me. Happy smiles of a blonde hair baby with the brown skin of yours, and when you didn’t see me in the photo but recognized my mismatched shoes on the wrong feet. 

The pictures of you and me in Rome when I forced you to smile, and you taking pictures of me behind my back as I wept when I saw my favorite art and when the Deposition took me apart. 

You sitting beside me when I stared in wonderment at all around us, but I didn’t realize that you weren’t looking at the art worth more than us. But at my smile, and the way tears fell around the apples in my cheeks.You telling me later that my smile was the most beautiful thing. 

The small pink pacifier you kept all this time and handed to me at my lowest. 

The wooden stick you no longer keep in our car but insist will go to the first of us to have kids. 

My sister and I side by side and you trying not to cry, because I’ve outgrown you by six inches and Jordan by two. You can only remember the red marks on my face from the pacifier and Jordan’s dark curly hair looking like a doll. 

You look at us and see the people we once were, but can’t help but known that the person we’ll become is one that you will love. 

The forms of us you picture, with Jordan as a picket fence and a family to rival thee’s and me standing in an apartment with a small garden trying to take over my bookshelf. 

Mom, the person who held me tightly when I couldn’t put myself together again, who people always ask if I’m yours and the unfathom in your eyes when you argue I can’t be anyone else’s. The protectiveness and fearlessness you show us everyday when you stood for us when we couldn’t and the unmeasurable pride in your eyes when we stood on our own for the first time. The sound of a cackle as we make jokes and the sharpness of you telling us to get ourselves together.When you squared someone you hated in the eyes but let them in because Jordan loved him. I can’t say I understand all you do, like the bedtime I had until the 9th, or the insistence of us to go out and flirt with every person we see. But I love you, and I know you will always love me.


End file.
